Market adoption of wireless LAN (WLAN) technology has exploded, as users from a wide range of backgrounds and vertical industries have brought this technology into their homes, offices, and increasingly into the public air space. This inflection point has highlighted not only the limitations of earlier-generation systems, but also the changing role that WLAN technology now plays in people's work and lifestyles across the globe. Indeed, WLANs are rapidly changing from convenience networks to business-critical networks. Increasingly users are depending on WLANs to improve the timeliness and productivity of their communications and applications, and in doing so, require greater visibility, security, management, and performance from their network. Enterprises are increasingly deploying location servers to track and provide the location of wired and wireless clients, for such purposes as e911, RF firewalls systems, and the like. Deployment of location services in a network across a large enterprise or across multiple sites in a distributed and managed fashion presents certain challenges, especially as an enterprise grows a network, deployment of location services may become a management problem.